Anything You Can Do...
"Anything You Can Do..." is the thirteenth episode of the second season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the twenty-sixth episode of the series. It first aired on May 27, 2009. Summary Detective Murdoch finds himself in competition with another police officer when he investigates the death of Humphrey Breen who has apparently fallen, or was pushed, out of a third floor window. The rival is North-West Mounted Police Sgt. Jasper Linney, who has come to Toronto from British Columbia to interview Breen, a possible witness in a death he is investigating in his own jurisdiction. Murdoch and Linney are remarkably alike in their interests and also in the way in which they try to use modern investigative techniques in their investigations. The murders center on a possible mining claim in British Columbia and there is evidence of fraud. When Murdoch sees his father's name on a list of possible land speculators, he travels there with Sgt. Linney. He soon learns that Harry is also Linney's father, thus making Linney his paternal half-brother. After arresting the shooters at the mining creek, father and sons bid their awkward farewells. Linney advises Murdoch, "Any woman that can recite 'To a Skylark' while cutting open a human heart is a rare woman indeed. Make it right, William." Upon returning to the station house, Crabtree and Brackenreid, who were asked by a jealous Murdoch to look into Reginald Poundsett, who is merely her aeronautics professor and not her new love interest. With this new information in mind, Murdoch rushes to the Poundsett School of Aeronautics and makes the jump to join Julia in her unfettered hot air balloon ride over Toronto, rekindling their relationship. Character Revelations *Murdoch is revealed to have a paternal half-brother - Sergeant Jasper Linney of the North-West Mounted Police. *Julia is taking aeronautics lessons, preparing for a solo flight in an untethered hot air balloon. *Jasper and Julia share a passion and knowledge of poetry, especially the romantics Byron and Shelley Continuity *Harry Murdoch, William's father, makes his second appearance. *William alerts Julia that he is no longer seeing Mrs. Jones. *William and Julia's relationship takes flight. Historical References * In 1873, the Parliament of Canada established a central police force, and sent recruits west to Manitoba. The new police force gradually acquired the name "North-West Mounted Police" (NWMP). In 1904, King Edward VII conferrs the title of "Royal" upon the North-West Mounted Police. * The hot air balloon is considered the oldest successful human-carrying flight technology. * The first untethered manned hot air balloon flight was in Paris, France, on November 21, 1783, performed by Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier and François Laurent d'Arlandes in a balloon created by the Montgolfier brothers. Trivia * Anything You Can Do (I can do better) is a duet song from the 1946 Broadway musical, Annie Get Your Gun, composed by Irving Berlin. * Season 2 began with an appearance of Annie Oakley and ends with an episode named after a song from musical about her. * Lord Byron and Shelley poetry quotes and references made by Julia and Jasper. * The book of Byron and Shelley poetry catches the bullet that would have killed Murdoch. Errors *Murdoch and Linney mention taekwondo as a form of martial arts that derives from the Far East. However, this episode takes place in 1896; taekwondo was not developed until the 1940s and 1950s. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Dylan Neal as Jasper Linney Stephen McHattie as Harry Murdoch Guest Cast Jeffrey Douglas as Reginald Poundsett Danny Cunningham as Eldon Fremont Michael Kash as Accidental Al Sean Sullivan as Oscar Vanderlay Catherine Hayos as Woman Sean Sullivan as Man Uncredited Cast Gallery Mm213 Poetry in the morgue.PNG|Poetry in the morgue Mm213 Anything You Can Do 3.PNG|Murdered reading bad poetry Mm213 Anything You Can Do 4.PNG|D. Ogden, Murdoch and Linney at the scene Mm213 Brother at work.PNG|Linney even shows up in Murdoch's memory replay. Mm213 Anything You Can Do 2.PNG|Another competition for Julia's attention! Mm213 Anything You Can Do 6.PNG|Father and sons in the end Mm213 Anything You Can Do book:bullet.PNG|The book that took the bullet for Murdoch Category:Season Two Category:Season Finales